imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Amber Clark
NAME: Amber Clark AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight LOOKS: Short with long brown hair, pale skin and in good shape. Wears nice clothes that fit her body type but not one of those people who has to wear this or that particular thing. She has big eyes and a nice smile and a very girl-next-door look. PERSONALITY: Amber is the basic definition of “The Girl-Next-Door”. She’s a sweet, sassy, caring individual who makes sure to always look after her friends as well as those she doesn’t even know. In fact, her kindness is so genuine that even the bitchy cheerleaders find it hard to put her down. However, what no one realizes is that inside this lovely girl is a monster waiting to be released. So hidden is this darkness that Amber herself is hardly aware of its presence. It is a type of spectacular rage has been building up for years due to a horrible repressed memory and until the day it breaks free, she will continue to be the good girl everyone loves. LIKES: Animals, cooking, playing volleyball, music, and making friends DISLIKES: Coffee, morally corrupt individuals, and depressing movies STRENGTHS: Her kind attitude, ability to really listen to a person’s problems, and her intelligence WEAKNESSES: The hidden rage lurking within her, too trusting, and irrational fear of balloons RELATIONSHIPS: Is friends with a LOT of the students. Her thoughtful attitude has made her extremely likeable and can get along with almost anyone. Her best friend is May and is always trying to get her to come out of her shell and interact more with others. She also has a slight crush on one of the boys but it’s not that serious. FAMILY: Currently lives with her aunt and uncle who she loves like her own parents as they love her like their own daughter. However, she feels as though they are keeping something from her at times but just shrugs it off as paranoia. BIO: The secret behind Amber’s buried fury is both a tragic and sickening story. Born the daughter of a prostitute in a different state, she lived the first 6 years of her life in a bit of a poor home but her mother always tried to make sure her kid had everything she wanted (clothes, food, etc). However, the innocent little girl managed to see the beauty of the world no matter what may have come her way. It was until one day that her mother’s pimp found out that she wasn’t paying him all that she owed him. In an act so heinous, the pimp broke in her mother’s crappy apartment and brutally murdered her. Amber was at her aunt’s that day and the news came as a huge shock for both her and her aunt and uncle who were devastated and tried to get the pimp in jail and to get custody over Amber so she wouldn’t go to the pimp instead. However, because of a lack of DNA on the victim (the pimp had thought about wearing gloves and to make sure not to touch anything) he couldn’t be arrested. But there was all the evidence for him being a pimp and so a horrible would-be-Dad and so Amber was placed under her aunt and uncle’s care where she was able to receive the love that she both deserved and desperately needed now more than ever. The uncle an aunt took her to group family therapy to deal with it since not only Amber was shocked and affected by her mother’s murder. In fact, after a year of living with her aunt and uncle, Amber was somehow able to push the wretched memory from her mind, bearing it deep under kindness and love. Now currently unaware of her previous life, Amber is preparing to graduate and continue on to college. GAMEPLAY: Will start the game by trying to organize all of her friends together and trying to find a way to escape. Then when the first announcement informs her of what classmates have died, the sadness and loss will crack the barrier that has kept the beast caged for so long. Upon snapping she will lash out at anyone that has the misfortune of being near her and will do the best to maim and kill them. OTHER: Owns a golden retriever named Peanut, has written a number of poems, and plans on becoming a child services worker